"HIT THE DECK......AGAIN!!"
Previously on the Amazing Race, 8 teams of two raced from Jirassic Park to the Enchanted Sea. Nick & Alex started the leg with some confusions, but after they formed an alliance with Ashley & Shannen, they rocketed to the front of the pack. Arianna & Julian had some problems at the detour, but when Faith & Kelly were unable to recover from losing their only allies, they were eliminated. '' ''Phil: “Faith & Kelly, you’ve both been eliminated from the race.” '' ''7 teams remain, will the alliance with Nick & Alex and Ashley & Shannen hold strong? Will Arianna & Julian be able to recover? What will happen tonight? '' THE AMAZING RACE Rachel & Renee – Friends James & Anthony – Rivals (Eliminated) Nick & Alex – Best Friends Matt & Tommy – Cousins Arianna & Julian – Dating Giana & Andrew – Dating (Eliminated) John & Robert – Brothers Danielle & Tom – Dating Jason & Eva – Siblings (Eliminated) Faith & Kelly – Sisters (Eliminated) Ashley & Shannen – Friends ''This is Star Island, a lone island in the middle of the enchanted sea. This was also the 4th pitstop in a race around the world. Thhe 7 remaining teams stayed here for a manditory 12 hour rest period. From here, teams will have to find their way to the next pitstop by solving clues in concealed envalopes. Rachel & Renee who were the first to arrive at 11:20 pm… '' ''Phil: “Rachel & Renee, you are team number 1.” '' ''…will depart at 11:20 am.” '' rip Rachel: “Take a charter flight to the Arctic.” ''Teams must now race to the airport on the other side of the island and get on 1 of 2 charter flights to the Arctic. Once there, they will find their next clue. '' Renee: “Teams have $52 for this leg of the race.” Rachel: “Not that much this time.” Renee: “Who cares, let’s just go.” '''John & Robert: 2nd to depart ' Robert: “Take a charter flight to the Arctic.” John: “Finally, some place where things make sense.” John: “Since joining the race we’ve been to a video game land, a music video town, a prehistoric island, and a magical cartoon ocean. It’ll be nice to go somewhere where we know what’s supposed to happen. At the airport, Rachel & Renee arrive. Rachel: “Hi, we need to get on the plane to the Arctic.” Woman: “Sure thing, you’re on the 1st flight out.” 'Rachel & Renee: 1st on plane 1 ' 'Ashley & Shannen: 3rd to depart ' Ashley: “Arctic huh? Sounds cool.” Shannen: “You just had to say that, didn’t you?” 'Nick & Alex: 4th to depart ' Nick: “Come on Alex. Alex?” Nick turns around to see Alex doing the hula with a grass skirt on. Shannen: “That’s………disturbing.” Nick: “No, that’s just how Alex is.” The two teams run off to the airport. 'John & Robert: 2nd on plane 1 ' As the brothers go to board the plane, the next 2 teams arrive. Ashley: “We all need a flight to the Arctic.” Woman: “Sure, you’re all on it.” 'Ashley & Shannen: 3rd on plane 1 ' 'Nick & Alex: Last on plane 1 ' 'Matt & Tommy: 5th to depart ' Matt: “Come on Tommy, all the others are right behind us.” Tommy: “What’s that green thing in your hand?” Matt: “Oh, it says Fast Forward.” This is 1 of 3 Fast Forwards hidden throuhout the race. If a team completes the task described, they may skip all remaining tasks and go straight to the pitstop. Teams may only use their Fast Forward once throughout the entire race, so they must chose when it is most necessary. To claim this Fast Forward, the team must go back underwater in search of Shady Sholes retirment home in Bikini Bottom. Once there, they will assist Mermaid Man & Barnical Boy in arresting Manray. Once Manray is put behind bars, the team will claim the Fast Forward. '' Tommy: “I don’t think we need it, let’s go.” '''Danielle & Tom: 6th to depart ' 'Arianna & Julian: Last to depart ' Julian: “Hey Arianna, there’s a Fast Forward.” Arianna: “Let’s go for it.” Arianna: “We took the Fast Forward because we were so far behind all the other teams. We knew we’d never be able to catch up. Arianna & Julian go to board a submarine as the other 3 arrive at the airport. 'Matt & Tommy: 1st on plane 2 ' 'Danielle & Tom: Last on plane 2 ' All teams except for Arianna & Julian are on 1 of 2 flights to the Arctic. '' ''The first plane that departs now carries Rachel & Renee, John & Robert, Ashley & Shannen, and Nick & Alex. It is scheduled to arrive at 9:23 tonight. '' ''The second plane wich departs one hour after the first carries Matt & Tommy, and Danielle & Tom. It is scheduled to arrive and 10:23 tonight. '' The first plane now lands and John & Robert are the first off. rip John: “Make your way to the Ice Festival.” ''Teams must now make there way 60 miles north to the Ice Festival. Once there, a penguin will give the teams there clue. '' Robert: “Come on, the girls are right on our tail.” The brothers, Rachel & Renee, Nick & Alex, and Ashley & Shannen run off to get a Taxi (or in this case, Eskimo Sled). '''Arianna & Julian: Currently attempting the Fast Forward ' Back at Bikini Bottom, Arianna & Julian were chasing down Manray in the sewers. Manray: “Muahaha, you’ll never catch me.” Arianna: “Ugh! This was so not the time to wear high heals!” Suddenly, Arianna slips and (as if you couldn’t guess) loses her pants into the sludge and water. Arianna: “Oh come on!” Manray stops and starts laughing at what just happened. Julian then sees the opportunity and handcuffs Manrays. Julian: “All right, you’re going to jail.” Manray (still laughing): “I don’t care…it was enough to just see that!” Arianna: “Oh that’s it!!!” Arianna started to beat him up and then she grabs his pants. Arianna: “Thank you.” The Police Officer hands the team their clue. rip Julian: “Congradulations, you have won the Fast Forward. You may now go straight to the next pitstop, Santa’s Workshop at the North Pole.” Having won the Fast Forward, Arianna & Julian may now take a senic hellicoptor ride to Santa’s Workshop. The last team to arrive here may be eliminated. '' The second flight lands and the two teams run two the ice fair. Some how, all 6 teams manage to reach the fair at the same time. '''John & Robert, Rachel & Renee, Nick & Alex, Ashley & Shannen, Matt & Tommy, and Danielle & Tom: Currently tied for last. ' rip Everyone: “Detour, Thin Ice or Thin Slice.” A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. The choice is between two things commenly found at the fait, Thin Ice or Thin Slice. In thin ice, teams must build an ice sculpture for the scuplture contest. Once the judge approves their sculpture, they will receive their clue. This is a tricky task, but has potential to be the faster choice. In thin slice, teams must eat two pounds of frozen pizza. It’s an easier task, but it could take some time. '' John: “Let’s do ice.” Renee: “We can do ice.” Alex: “PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Ashley: “We’ll take ice.” Tommy: “Let’s eat.” Danielle: “I could go for some food.” At Santa’s Workshop, Phil was standing with Santa as Arianna & Julian run up to the mat. Santa: “Ho Ho Ho, welcome to the North Pole.” Phil: “Arianna & Julian, you are team number 1.” Arianna/Julian: “YEAH!!!” Phil: “As a special prise, you’ve both won a free coupon to…Toys R’ Us.” Arianna: “Why is it that whenever we’re in first we get the lame prises?” At the ice detour, John & Robert arive and see penguins with their ice. John: “What the, why are penguins here.” Penguin: “Because we live here.” John: “No you don’t.” Penguin: “Yes we do.” John: “No you don’t.” The two keep arguing as Rachel & Renee and Ashley & Shannen arrive and begin working. Back at the pizza detour, Nick & Alex had just arrived. Nick: “Come on Alex, let’s eat.” Alex: “I allready ate all of it.” Nick looks to see their entire plate was finished. Nick: “Dang.” rip Alex: “Race to the igloo park.” ''Teams must now race to the igloo park; wich is basicly a trailer park for igloos. Once there, they will find their clue. '' Alex: “Let’s go.” As they leave, Matt & Tommy and Danielle & Tom arrive. Matt & Tommy finish quickly and rush off after Nick & Alex. At the ice detour, Ashley & Shannen were now being judged. Penguin: “Very good.” '''Ashley & Shannen: Currently in 4th ' Ashley: “Come on, let’s go.” John was still arguing with the penguin when they ran off. Robert: “John, will you shut up and help me build.” John: “Oh, right. Sorry.” 'Nick & Alex: Currently in 2nd ' Nick & Alex run up and grab the clue. rip Alex: “Roadblock, who wants relistate.” A roadblock is a task only one team member may complete, and each team member may only do 6 roadblocks the entire race. In this roadblock, the chosen team member must search through all the igloos and find an eskimo. Once found, the eskimo will give them their clue. '' Nick: “I’ll do it to even us out.” '''Matt & Tommy: Currently in 3rd ' Matt: “I’ll do it; I’m good at this kind of stuff.” 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 5th ' Tom: “Come on, we have to move.” At the other detour, Rachel & Renee and John & Robert had both finished their sculptures and were racing to the roadblock. 'Ashley & Shennen: Currently in 4th ' Shannen: “I’ll take it, you’ve allready done two.” As she ran in, Matt had run out with the clue. Tommy: “Wow that was fast.” Matt: “I told you I was good at this.” rip Tommy: “Pitstop. Raced to Santa’s Workshop.” Teams must now race to Santa’s Workshop. The last team to arrive may be eliminated. '' Matt: “Let’s go.” As they run off, the other 3 teams arrive and Rachel, John, and Danielle descide to do it. Nick and Shannen run out. Nick: “Come on guys, let’s go.” Ashley: “We’re right behind you.” At the pitstop. Santa: “Ho Ho Ho, welcome to the North Pole.” Phil: “Matt & Tommy, you are team number 2.” Tommy: “Allright.” The two step off the mat and Ashley & Shannen and Nick & Alex. Phil: “Ashley & Shannen, you are team number 3. That means Nick & Alex, you are team number 4.” '''Danielle & Tom: Currently in 5th ' Danielle had just ran out with the clue when John and Rachel were seen fighting to get to their partners first. Tom: “What’s wrong with them?” Danielle: “Let’s just go!” Danielle & Tom run off as well as John and Rachel trying to get to the pitstop first. Robert: “Hey!!!” Renee: “Wait up!!!” Phil: “Danielle & Tom, you are team number 5.” Santa: “Ho ho ho, what’s that in the distance?” Phil looks to see the last two teams, charging to the pitstop. Nick: “HIT THE DECK…………AGAIN!!!” Everyone jumps out of the way. Snow goes flying into the air and they see one team fall over and the other crash onto the map. Phil: “Rachel & Renee, you are team number 6.” Rachel/Renee: “YES!!!!!!” Sad music plays as John & Robert get up and get on the mat. Phil: “John & Robert, you are the last team to arrive. I’m sorry to say but you’ve both been eliminated from the race.” John: “Dang it.” Nick: “Bye guys.” Rachel: “Sorry.” All the teams say goodbye to John & Robert as the camera fades to black. Current Standings '' ''1st: Arianna & Julian '' ''2nd: Matt & Tommy '' ''3rd: Ashley & Shannen '' ''4th: Nick & Alex '' ''5th: Danielle & Tom '' ''6th: Rachel & Renee '' ''7th: John & Robert (Eliminated) '' ''8th: Faith & Kelly (Eliminated) '' ''9th: James & Anthony (Eliminated) '' ''10th: Jason & Eva (Eliminated) '' ''11th: Giana & Andrew (Eliminated)